parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) - 25 Parts - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version.
This is Edward Kong 64 for Nintendo 64, the seventh installment of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Edward as Donkey Kong * Thomas as Diddy Kong * Emily as Dixie Kong * Harvey as Lanky Kong * Molly as Candy Kong * Flora as Tiny Kong * Oliver as Funky Kong * Donald and Douglas as Lanky Kong and Bluster Kong * Bill and Ben as Troff and Scoff * James as K Lumsy * Spencer as King K Rool * George as Krusha * Arry and Bert as Kaptain Skurvy and Polly Roger * Bulgy as Klump * Smudger as The Green Kroc * Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman. Paxton, Sidney, D261, Dennis, Max, Monty, and Foolish Freight Cars as Klaptraps * Hector as Kutlass * Harold as Squawks * Skarloey and Rheneas as Rambi and Winky * Toad as Squtter * Mavis as Wrinkley Kong * Cranky as Cranky Kong * Boco as Kong Fu * Toby as Leo Luster * Gordon as Eddie * Henry as Karate Kong * Murdoch as Sumo Kong (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 1. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 2. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 3. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 4. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 5. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 6. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 7. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 8. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 9. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 10. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 11. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 12. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 13. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 14. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 15. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 16. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 17. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 18. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 19. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 20. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 21. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 22. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 23. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 24. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Edward Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) Part 25. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions